Seedling
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Kabloom |effect = Start of Turn: Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. |flavor text = It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. |tribe = Seed Plant}} Seedling is a common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom plants. It costs 2 to play and has 0 /1 when planted. Its effect is that, at the start of the next turn after it was played, it will turn into a random plant that costs 6 or less. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Effect: Start of Turn:' Transforms into a random Plant that costs 6 or less. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description It's the tiny seed of a... nobody actually knows. Strategies Using the Seedling is a slightly risky move, as even though it has the ability to transform into powerful plants like the Super Phat Beets, it can also transform into a less powerful plant, like the Peashooter. Also, make sure to protect the Seedling while it is on the field with plants that have Team-Ups, such as Shellery, since if it is taken out by zombies, it will not be able to transform into anything, wasting 2 sun and a potential free plant. If possible, plant this Teammate in the earlier turns, as less dangerous Zombie Teammates will appear due to the low number of Brains the Zombie Hero may have. Counters Due to its weak amount of health it has, you can simply use a Zombie or Imp to defeat it, or tricks such as Flick-a-Plant. Take advantage of its low health with Frenzy zombies, such as Smashing Gargantuars, since they should be able to defeat the Seedling in one attack, which allows them to attack again. Gallery Seeding card.png|Card HD Seedling.png|HD Seedling Seedling attacking.png|Seedling attacking|link=Seedling attacking Old Unlocking Seedling.png|Description when unlocking Seeding card.png|Card Choice_between_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Knight of the Living Dead as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Seedling_and_Dog_Walker.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Dog Walker as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Cuckoo_Zombie_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having the choice between Seedling and Cuckoo Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *If the Seedling transforms into a plant that has its special abilities activated when it is played, that plant will not use its abilities. This is because when the Seedling transforms into a plant, it is not count as playing that plant. **If this happens with Wild Berry, this glitch will result in the next turn never coming, forcing the player to concede. *Its description references its ability to turn into a random plant. *If the player gives this plant strength points, the projectile it fires is similar to Dandy Lion King's projectile when it is played. *Strangely, Seedling can turn into another Seedling. **However, that seedling will be able to still transform into another plant, so this has no effect except for making it take an extra turn. **Funny enough, that seedling can turn into another seedling itself. *Viewing Seedling's stats during the fight phase will allow you to see what it is transforming into, before it begins its animation to do so. *Unlike the other Plant Teammates, the Seedling is facing left. Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants